The most widely used methods of operation of automatic firearms are the gas, cylinder, piston system; the recoil actuated system; and the blowback or inertia block system. The conventional blow-back system is designed for weapons using lower power ammunition, such as a pistol or rim-fire weapons. In some applications, it would be desirable to use higher power magnum cartridges in a firearm with a blow-back system than is possible using a conventional design.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved auto-loading firearm that delays the operation of the blow-back system to enable the use of higher powered magnum cartridges. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the auto-loading firearm according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of delaying the operation of the blow-back system to enable the use of higher powered magnum cartridges.